1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding panel structure of a multifunctional paper shredder, and more particularly to a sliding panel design having a plurality of slots for receiving and scrapping paper of different materials, credit cards, and compact discs by selectively putting the paper, credit cards and compact discs into the specially designed slots.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paper shredder may be used to shred abandoned documents and papers to prevent disclosing confidential information or trade secrets, and the paper shredder is used extensively in industry and commerce. A conventional paper shredder as shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b and disclosed in the R.O.C. Utility Model Publication 551221 entitled “Two-way paper shredder” comprises: a housing 10 having a first and a second paper inlets 11, 13 at the top and the lateral side of the housing 10 respectively, a first and a second passages 12, 14 disposed inside the first and second paper inlets 11, 13 respectively, and the bottoms of the first and second passages 12, 14 are interconnected to define a paper guide passage 15; a cutting knife 20 installed in the housing 10 with a predetermined inclined angle, and the cutting knife 20 has a paper shredding inlet 26, and the paper shredding inlet 26 is aligned and connected to the foregoing paper guide passage 15; a dynamic power mechanism 30 disposed in the housing 10 for driving the cutting knife 20; therefore, the thickness of the paper shredder can be reduced by the inclined angle of the cutting knife 20, while the first paper inlet 11 or the second paper inlet 13 can feed a piece of paper, and the paper passes through the first passage 12 and the correspondent second passage 14 to the paper guide passage 15 connected to the paper shredding inlet 26 and the paper is cut into stripes by the cutting knife 20.
Although the aforementioned prior art has a two-way inlet separately disposed on the top and lateral side of the housing which is quite convenient for users in certain ideal situations, the media for containing confidential materials in the current industry and commerce and the society with diversified information activities nowadays are no longer limited to paper, but including lots of plastic materials such as credit cards, compact disks, and the like. The persons skilled in the art can understand that the plastic material has very different thickness, hardness, tenacity and flexibility from those of paper. As to the disclosed prior art or the present paper shredders, no special design is provided for destroying abandoned data stored in different media, and the conventional paper shredders are designed for shredding paper only. Since paper is thin and very flexible, therefore the paper feeding inlet is generally designed relatively wide and large. If an abandoned credit card or compact disc is put directly into the general paper feeding inlet, the credit card or compact disc will be fed with a deviated angle and cannot be aligned with the middle of the two roller blades, and thus causing the roller blades to pulsate severely or even jamming the roller blades, so that they cannot be shredded or scraped successfully.